The present invention relates to a training apparatus used to improve hand and eye coordination during a golf swing. In particular, the present invention relates to a practice golf club having a novel club head useful for indicating whether or not a swing of the golf club is in proper form.
A professional athlete in any sport spends years devoted to practice in order to perfect his or her skills. In the sport of golf, a professional hits thousands of golf balls and plays nearly every day to perfect his or her golf skills, including improving their hand-eye coordination during a golf club swing. Hand-eye coordination is particularly important in the golf swing to ensure proper orientation of the face of the golf club at the point of impact.
Currently, there are many golf club related devices that address various problems pertaining to golf club swing. Some are directed towards swing plane issues, while others are related to strength training. Improvements in these devices are most necessary with regard to the problems associated with hand-eye coordination involving swing plane issues. This need is evidenced by the need for golf professionals to hire swing coaches that follow on tour to constantly correct bad club swing habits inadvertently developed over time. Since the vast majority of golfers cannot afford to hire swing coaches there remains a need for an apparatus useful for improving hand-eye coordination during a golf swing.